Visit from Family
Mirrana woke up to Elliot crying. It was early morning and the sun was just crossing the horizon. Mirrana sighed as she stretched. "Hey Scorpius... oh yeah you aren't back yet." Mirrana said sadly. Her husband Scorpius was out on a mission with Koma Inu and wouldn't be back until later today. Mirrana got up to grab Elliot, their son to calm him down and feed him. "You look a lot like your father don't you, you little cutie." Mirrana cooed as Elliot drank from the bottle. A little while later there was a knock on the door. "Strange, I wasn't expecting water boy back so soon..." She said suspiciously. She put Elliot back in his cradle in the bedroom, and came to the door with her pistols ready. She threw open the door and pointed her guns at the person at the other side. "Bam!"says Aileen at the door. She was Mirrana's younger sister and had come to visit her older sister. She had gotten a little time off from her schooling. " hehe hello Sis still as gun ready as ever" Aileen said hugging her surprised sis. "How long has it been? I mean since we last saw each other." Mirrana was surprised at the visit. "Aileen? Why are you here? You've grown so much!" Mirrana said as she put away the guns and squeezed her sister warmly. "It's been a while... so much has happened. Come on in. I just put Elliot back down to sleep." "Elliot is that your boy friend?" Aileen asked her sis. "So you finally found a guy who can stand you? Oh wow that's so cool" Aileen says spinning around in joy. "So let me this Mr. Mirrana". Mirrana blushed. "Actually, Elliot is my son. My husband is named Scorpius. He is a water mage from the guild Koma Inu. Unfortunately he won't be back until later-" Mirrana was cut off by Aileen. "Scorpius!!! Oh he is so cute you know he is one of my teachers." She says squealing and then rambling on for a bit about how cute Scorpius is. "Wait.. You're married!!??". "Yup!" Mirrana laughed nervously. "It... may have been a spur of the moment thing. You know how mom and dad feel about me. They wouldn't have cared to know. besides... the quicker we got married the better under the circumstances." "Hmm okay and Elliot is my nephew?" Aileen said having been shocked into a temporary calmness. "Oh you know I created another new gun this one also based on my Dragon Slayer Magic with a Lacrima in it" She said being easily distracted again. She was prone to this. "Yes Elliot is your nephew. Want to meet him?" Mirrana said with a smile as she went into the bedroom to grab her son. She came back and sat on the couch and motioned Aileen to do the same. "Here you go. Want to hold him?" "You know I always loved how our family always had extra gun parts and it was always fascinating on how you would make guns in your spare time" Aileen said sitting down. She then continued rambling for a bit about other miscellaneous things. Mirrana placed Elliot into Aileen's arms. "Maybe later you can show me the gun you made?" Mirrana listened to Aileen rambling, laughing to herself as she remembered her childhood with her sister. "Awe he is so cute" Aileen said Cooing at the adorable Elliot. She then tickles his belly making silly faces. "So how old is he?" "Hmm. a little over a year old. He is a small baby but he is growing quickly now." Mirrana said with pride. "He looks a lot like Scorpius huh?" "Not really he looks more like you when you were a baby hehe mom showed me your baby pictures they were so cute maybe Scorpius would like to see them" Aileen said giggling. "Hey you know I get to see Our cousin Delta at school." "Delta is here?" Mirrana asked. "Where are you guys staying? Onibus Town is quite far from where our family lives." "Oh the dorms Koma Inu Magical Academy has dorms for both the female and Males" Aileen said. "The dorms are separated too". Just then there was a knock on the door, which lead to it being opened and Delta came in. "Yo Aileen we should head back to the school. Oh hey Mirrana. Long time no see." Delta said standing in the doorway looking in. "Delta! I missed you!" Mirrana said running up and giving him a hug. "Yeah yeah I know." he said trying to push Mirrana off. "Missed you too cousin." "Hmmm I know but i had to say hi to my sis and catch up i mean its been a few years since she left home and became a mercenary Delta so i haven't seen her" Aileen said. "plus Scorpius is here sooo and i have a question on Light Magic for him so we can stay for a little bit." "Oh? What question?" Mirrana asked taking Elliot back. "oh it was a question on how if possible could light magic could heal a person?" Aileen said. Delta was still in the doorway when someone tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, may I ask why you are standing in our doorway?" Scorpius said. Delta jumped and ran into the hall out of the way. "Oh Scorpius!" Mirrana said, coming back into the room. They met in the middle and hugged and kissed each other. "I missed you. By the way this is Aileen Gold my younger sister, and Delta Gold my cousin. They will be joining K.I.M.A." "Actually we already have Sis" Aileen said. "And hello Teacher Scorpius". "Hello" Scorpius said as he shook her hand. "I'll be right back though Mirrana, I want to wash up." Scorpius left to the bedroom and closed the door. "So what are you two going to do now?" Mirrana asked. "hmm well i was thinking for staying for a few days her in this house i mean i can manage via my light Dragon slayer magic and a certain spell that i like to call my Light Warp" Aileen says. "Hey Aileen can I get a ride with you for the warp?" Delta asked. "Or do I need to go back tonight?" Scorpius came back. "So whats up everyone? Tell me about yourselves." Delta started. "I'm 15. I am a fire and gun mage." "uhhh its called warp but its just me changing into light and moving really fast i just think it sounds cooler being called warp, I wouldn't really know if it would work on another mage but i could try it later if you like? and I'm 15 and a Light Dragon Slayer and gun mage." Aileen said. She then giggled after having a funny thought. "What's so funny?" Scorpius asked as he sat next to Mirrana. "Delta why don't you take a seat as well? I can order lunch." Delta grumbled and sat down as well. "Nothing I just find it Funny that my teacher is my brother-in-law" Aileen said. "Oh... well yeah. I couldn't say no to this beautiful girl right here." Scorpius said starting to kiss Mirrana's cheek as she blushed and pushed him away. Scorpius had a wicked smile on his face. He got up to go get an early lunch for everyone, and closed the door behind him. Mirrana's blush had gone down. "Honestly he is irresistible sometimes." She said. "Hmm out of him and Timothy I do not know who is cuter" Aileen said. She then giggles "Timothy sure likes to flirt with Miss Nagisa though." "Oh he flirts with everyone." Mirrana said with a laugh. "Although... he does seem to have slowed down since he met her, and since Kaze died he has been there to comfort and take care of Mizu with her." "Awe buy he said once I get old enough he would take me out on a date because I was so cute" Aileen said. "He even decided to bring me flowers one day". She was making a puppy face. Mirrana sat there for a moment before standing up, putting Elliot in his cradle, and going to the door. She equiped her Sniper Rifle and was starting to walk out the door when Scorpius came back holding a box of food and drinking a coke. "Hey hun... what's wrong?" He asked taking a drink. "Timothy gave a student flowers. My. Sister. I am going to kill him. We will revive him, and I will kill him again." She said angrily. Scorpius spit out his drink. "He did WHAT now?" Scorpius said, not knowing how to react. "Relax Mirrana! Timothy brought everyone in class flowers, not just Aileen (Although she did beg for special ones after that)" Delta said in an aside. Mirrana shot a deadly look towards both of them before taking a breath and going back inside, putting the sniper rifle away. "Okay... how about we eat now?" Scorpius said not wanting to upset Mirrana, knowing her wrath. "Hmm BTW why were you with Miss Nagisa the other day I saw y'all talking?" Aileen asked Scorpius. "I heard her husband had died recently is that why?" Scorpius and Mirrana both stopped what they were doing and grew silent. "Yes... Kaze did die recently. I was talking to her about that and a couple of other things guild related as well. I would suggest in class though not to mention it." Scorpius said. Mirrana nodded, knowing Nagisa's mental state. "Aileen that probably wasn't a very nice thing to ask, but then again i don't really care." Delta said grabbing a plate of food. "And says the guy who breaks up almost every Gf bf he see's" Aileen comments. "Oh mmmm" Aileen says taking a bite of her hidden snack. "Oh shut it" Delta said as he took a bite of the lunch Scorpius brought. "Oh stop being a heart broken puppy just because your relationship didn't work out doesn't mean you take it out on others" Aileen said. "Anyways so what was Kaze like?". "Thoughtful, caring, an excellent craftsman." Mirrana said. "He actually created Mirrana's wedding ring, and my sword and daggers." Scorpius said. "he did everything he could for Nagisa. It's a shame for what happened. Timothy is heartbroken too, seeing how close of friends they became towards the end..." There was a loud rapping against the door, and a deep voice called out. "Hey water-boy! I know you're in there I smell you." Scorpius spit out his drink. "I know that voice..." He said as he went to the door and opened it. "Kishan what are you doing here??" "Well after court and setting Ren back on the throne. My business crashed. Lyn is off doing god knows what on her flying ship with that idiot Lloyd, so I came here. You told me you were a part of Koma Inu, so I did a little research. Went to the guild, tracked your scent and showed up here." The Felid peeked inside and whistled. "Boy you've sure got a full house." "Whose that sexy guy over there Scorpius" Ailenn asked winking. "I'm 27 and you're 15." Kishan sniffed the air. "You're related to red-head." He said pointing to Mirrana. "Also, even if you were my age you wouldn't be able to keep up with me." "Are you doubting me??" Aileen says being offended. Suddenly transforming into and moving around And the reforming back. She is instantly behind Kishan. "What was that about being unable to keep up". Kishan disappeared in an instant. He knew Scorpius understood his trick it no one else would. The black tabby cat rubbed up against Aileen's leg then strode away. He leaped onto Scorpius's chair. Scorpius rubbed his temples. "Okay you two cut it out. Kishan I would like it if you didn't flirt with my students. Aileen, that is highly inappropriate." he said sitting down next to Mirrana letting Kishan have the chair. "Scorpius is right. Aileen calm down. At least wait a few more years." Mirrana said. "That's never stopped her before..." Delta said laughing. "Hmph I was just offended by him calling me slow and cat your not the only one with good senses I am a Dragon Slayer I have a heightened sense of smell so I know you just became a cat" Aileen said sitting down still mad. "And Delta I do have my own limits I'm not a whore". "I never said you were." Delta said. Mirrana got mad at Delta and slapped his hand. "That's not nice to say to any girl, got it?" She had a fierce look in her eyes. She turned to Aileen shooting tigers. "And all jokes aside, he is too old for you. Now sit down so and calm down." "I am sitting" Aileen said. "And I didn't know his age at first and I do not like being called slow because I'm not slow". "Okay, okay..." Scorpius said, cutting short what he was originally going to say. "Hey Kishan since you are here would you like to visit my class one of these days and help me out?"